Gardens and Nightmares
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a JapanxReader request I did for AILOVE-withcake.  I hope you enjoy it.  It isn't very long, so I'm sorry about that.  But I'm not very practiced with him. but I made sure to make it very meaningful. I put my own nightmares in it.  So enjoy!


Kiku and you were holding hands as you sat on the roof of his house, watching the sunrise. He smiled warmly. "The view is so beautiful." You said as you rested your head against his shoulder. Kiku tensed up for a second then relaxed as he looked at you with the same warm, adoring smile. "Yes it is…you are so very much like the sunrise."

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Just what I said, you are bright and beautiful. With a very colorful personality, and like the sun rises, and brings joy into the world, when you rise up in the morning you bring joy to my world."

You blush brightly, and smile, "Really, you think that?"

He nodded, "I don't just think it, but I believe in it. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

You nodded, and he held you close for a few moments then let you go. He made you melt, as you saw the light of the sunrise bring color to his face. The angelic look was a picture of perfection and it sent wonderful shudders up your spine.

Kiku picked up the boxes that held your breakfast that he had made for the two of you. "Would you like to go on a walk later?" He asked.

"Um, sure, I would love that." You said.

A few hours later you went on the very long, luxurious walk through a beautiful garden. Surprisingly it was a garden he had done himself, as community service to the park. "You are so charitable, this is beyond gorgeous." You told him.

He smiled, "Thank you _-san."

After a few more hours and a wonderful lunch made by Kiku himself you were going to leave to go home, but he asked you to stay longer since there was something he had to show you. After dinner which was at seven, very unusual since he usually had dinner about five thirty.

He stood and put his hands over your eyes and led you outside, "Ready?" He whispered from the back. "Yes." You nodded. Kiku smiled, and took away his hands and you gasped throwing your hands up over your mouth, "Oh…oh my gawd, Kiku, this-this is beautiful. The garden was now lit up by thousands of golden lights. The sight was calming yet exciting, Kiku pressed play on a boombox that he had borrowed from America. Playing some sweet music he had borrowed from Austria. "Did-did you plan all of this?" You asked. He nodded, and bowed, extending his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" Kiku asked.

You bit your lip to keep from crying out in bliss, taking his hand. "Yes, thank you Kiku." He pulled you in and took the small of your back, making himself blush a little. Then took your other hand and began to dance with you. You both stayed up insanely long dancing and talking Japan was so drunk with his feelings for you he began to sing to a Japanese love song, that you had no idea was about, but enjoyed listening to it anyways. When you finally went home it was three o' clock in the morning and you were beginning to think that maybe Japan had some sake before having you come over.

As soon as you got home and your head hit the pillow, you fell instantly to sleep. The next morning you felt like shit. "Oh…gawd…" You moaned as you jumped up and stumbled and fell into the toilet letting out everything that you had eaten yesterday. You were in there for about three hours before you finally stopped puking. Then when you thought things couldn't get any worse your cell phone rang and you picked it out of your jeans pocket, since you fell asleep in your normal clothes and said, drowsily, "Yes?"

"_-san I- oh…you don't sound too well, are you okay?" Kiku asked in concern.

"Absolutely." You said wishing the sarcasm wasn't in your voice. You couldn't help it though; you always turned into a sarcastic emotional jerk when you were sick.

"_-san, are you lying to me?" He asked straightforwardly.

You sighed with regret and said, "I'm fine it's just a little col-," You turned to the toilet and hurled.

"_-san! How bad is it? I'm coming over!"

"Don't you dare!" You growled.

He sounded hurt, "What?"

"Oh, Kiku, I'm sorry, I get edgy when I'm sick and I don't want you getting sick too."

"_-san I don't care if I get sick, as long as I can help you."

You blinked back tears; your boyfriend was the sweetest person in the world. "Just please, not today. After today, you can come over whenever, I promise. I turn into an emotional and sarcastic jerk and it's always worst the first day. Please don't come over today."

There was a pause and then he replied, "Alright, but I'm coming over first thing tomorrow."

"Sure no problem." You bit out then said, "I'm sorry, oh gawd Kiku just ignore my okay?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He said then hung up.

You grabbed a bucket and then trudged back to your bed for a few hours, drifting in and out. Hot and cold flashing sensations seizing different parts of your body at random times. You finally went to take a normal dose of 30mL of Nyquil and went to bed. For quite some time you had a perfectly restful sleep, until your nightmares started.

_You were in bed and sleeping and then you saw a person you never saw before, but it seemed like you knew them too. She told you, you were long lost friends, and held her close. Then suddenly you were in bed again and these crows were at your window sill cawing and we're being noist\y, you screamed at them to show up and go away. The scene changed again and you were still sleeping and you turned in your sleep and then you saw this dark shadow of a man and he reached out and grabbed a hold of your neck. You tried to scream for help, over and over again, but nothing came out. You tried to knock at the wall in hopes that you could try to get someone's attention. You screamed and cried, you were dying! A taunting creepy voice said, "_..._..." _

You jumped in your sleep crying and screaming your ears out, which made your throat feel raw and bloody as if you took a razor to it. Arms wrapped around you in comfort and stroked your hair as you were rocked in his arms. You looked up at him as tears blurred your vision and your lips trembled helplessly.

"There, there. It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. No more nightmares for you."

You clenched his clothing and buried his face into his chest which made him blush brightly but smile lovingly.

"You know…_-san…there's been something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes?" You asked.

He blushed even brighter and shyly asked, "Would let me protect you, forever?"

You grinned and bit your lip to stop yourself from crying in happy tears, "I thought you would never ask." And before he could protest, you forgot about your scary nightmares and you crashed your lips on his.


End file.
